


Grimm: A Study in Forbidden Love

by a_farewell_to_arms



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, minor spoilers s01e07
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_farewell_to_arms/pseuds/a_farewell_to_arms
Summary: Things are tense between Nick and Monroe since Angelina was in town and created a rift. Can they mend their relationship- whatever the nature of it- without completely destroying what they had? Or has the bridge been burned for good?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching this show, so I don't know what happens in the future. I'm still on season one. Bear with me through this. I already ship this so hard and I'm only on episode 10. I hope you enjoy!

“You’ll never find her.”

“But you could.”

“Don’t push it,” he says teary eyed and hangs up.

Don’t push it. Those three words stuck with them both. 

Nick stops calling over every little incident. There are no more calls with question upon question. There are no more chances for Monroe to interrupt Nick to remind him to breathe and sneak in a sarcastic comment. Although they haven’t talked in weeks, the tension between them is very palpable. Had it not been for the two campers’ statements, Nick may have decided to part with him entirely. 

Nick can’t jeopardize anyone’s life if this girl is a Blutbad. He has to go to Monroe with this as much as he doesn’t want to. He sticks to business and Monroe is more than pleased with that. 

They find her in that treehouse wounded. They remind her of who she is. They save her. They make a hell of a team. Nick takes her home to her mother.   
When he puts the car in park, he realizes that he ended up at Monroe’s house without meaning to. It must be ingrained in his memory. He should thank him. On any other day, on any other case, he wouldn’t hesitate. Against reason, he knocks on the door. 

Monroe knew he was there. He can recognize Nick’s scent from miles away. He was curious as to why Nick was just sitting in his car; he knew the obvious answer. He ignored it.

“Hey. I know it’s late, but I just wanted to say thanks for helping out.”

“You look exhausted. Come in. Have some coffee,” Monroe says, almost whispering. 

Nick reluctantly agrees. They sit at the table, drinking in silence for a solid ten minutes. Nick pushes his chair back.

“I should go. It’s getting late.” 

This isn’t how it goes. Nick is always the one that wants to talk and question; it’s that annoying trait that makes him a good detective. Nick always talks. Not this time. This time Monroe feels the need to say something. This time Monroe stands and gently grabs Nick’s arm when he walks past him toward the door. 

“Or you could stay?” It’s a tentatively asked question, but the implication is there. The sweet promise of something more. 

Monroe is trying to search Nick’s eyes, but Nick is purposely keeping his eyes glued to the floor. He feels his heart racing and knows Monroe must be able to hear it. 

“I should go,” he repeats, eyes coming up to meet Monroe’s only to quickly become entranced with the floor again. It’s all he can say without breaking down. 

He feels foolish and naive. He silently curses himself for letting this get complicated in his mind, with his feelings. He starts turns and starts walking toward the door again. 

“Please.” 

Against all odds, Nick hears it and his tone makes him turn around and look at Monroe directly for the first time since that day. Monroe looks desperate. Nick looks like a lost dog. 

Monroe walks to him in three strides, kisses him soft and unsure but with intense need. Nick responds in kind. They make their way to the bedroom . It’s slow and sweet. It’s distant. Nick keeps his face hidden from Monroe’s gaze. Nick is quieter than usual; there are merely soft grunts and cut off moans coming from his mouth. It takes everything in him not to completely lose himself, not to scream Monroe’s name. 

It’s over. Nick goes to get up from the bed. 

“Stay,” begs the voice from behind him as the man puts an arm around his waist gently tugging him back. Nick doesn’t argue, doesn’t say a word. He just lies back down, back pressed against Monroe’s chest and Monroe’s arm holding him tightly. 

Eventually, that grip loosens. Nick is exhausted, but wide awake. He doesn’t know how he’s feeling about anything having to do with Monroe at the moment. He feels the soft, even breaths against his neck. 

“Angie,” Monroe whispers.

Nick’s blood turns cold. He had forgotten that Monroe tends to murmur in his sleep when he’s extremely tired. Nick gets up ever so carefully as to not awaken the Blutbad. He gets dressed and leaves. Monroe tends to sleep like the dead when he’s had an extremely long day. Nick gets into his car and starts driving; he doesn’t have a destination. He can’t go home because it would be much harder to contain his emotions and lie to Juliette at the same time. He ends up parked outside the trailer. He turns off the car, but he never gets out. He feels paralyzed, numb even. Then the tears come. He starts sobbing uncontrollably and eventually cries himself to sleep in his car.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night they spent together, Monroe wakes up alone, confused. Nick wakes up to his cell phone ringing. Can Nick face Monroe? Can Monroe be straight forward with Nick? Is this the end of their friendship? Can they still work professionally after everything that's happened?

Nick wakes up to his ringing cellphone. 

“Hello?”

“Nick! Where are you, man?”

“Um…” Nick starts and stumbles, trying to come up with something other than ‘I cheated on Juliette and got used by that guy I attacked’

“Look. Just get your ass to the station.”

“Alright. I’m on my way.” 

He gets out of his car and walks into the trailer. Luckily, he’s kept clothes in the trailer for the nights he doesn’t get a chance to go home.

All the meanwhile, Monroe has been up for a couple of hours now, calling Nick and leaving voicemail after voicemail. He’s not entirely cognizant of what he recorded and not entirely sure of what he would say to Nick once they finally talk. He’s not entirely what they would talk about. The sex? The affair in its entirety? The distance growing between them? In a flash of anger he throws his coffee mug at the wall, watching as the pieces fall to the floor. He just stares at it, paralyzed in the tumultuous storm of his mind. 

Nick sees the missed calls and voicemail notifications when he goes to check the time. He sighs.

“Dammit, Nick. Get yourself together. You knew what this was from the beginning,” he says aloud to ease himself; it doesn’t work

The time flew by Nick as he worked the homicide investigation. He thanked God that it had nothing to do with Wesen. He still wasn’t ready to face Monroe. And after the disappearing act he pulled on him last night, there is no way in hell Monroe would drop it.

Then time slowed down. In fact, Nick wholly believed it had stopped. He saw Monroe getting out of his car across the street. ‘What in the actual hell, Monroe’ Nick thought. He practically runs out of the station and stops Monroe outside. 

“What are you doing here, Monroe?” he asks somewhat hostile.  
Monroe sighs. “Nick, we have to talk about this.”

“Not here Monroe.” 

Monroe goes to put his hand on Nick’s shoulder. Nick takes a step back and puts his hand up to keep Monroe from getting closer. 

“Then where? When? Where did you go last night? We have to figure this out.”

That’s when all hell breaks loose in Nick’s mind. 

“No,” he says with a conviction in his tone that makes Monroe’s blood turn cold. 

As Monroe opens his mouth to speak, Nick says, “There is no ‘figuring this out’. We made a mistake. I made a mistake. It can never happen again. You understand that, right?”

Monroe just nods, too afraid that his voice would give away too much.

“Good. I need to get back to work. If anything Wesen-like shows up, I’ll call you.”

“You still want my help?” he asks almost inaudible.

Nick’s demeanor softens. His heart breaks a little at the look in Monroe’s eyes. He still feels the need the reassure him, to be there for him. 

“Of course, Monroe. We’re still… friends. I mean if that’s okay?”

It takes a moment for Monroe to gather himself so when he speaks he won’t break down sobbing. Nick sees it, is trained to see it. He lets Monroe process without bringing attention to it.

“Yeah. Of course it is. I’ll see you, I guess.”

Monroe starts walking toward his car as quickly as he can. As soon as he turns his back on Nick, the silent tears begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the s1e08 chapter! I'm so excited. So much angst and love in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to make a chapter dedicated to each episode that inspires me. The next episode I will be writing to is episode 8 of season 1. Some will be longer than others or split in two parts, fair warning. I was thinking of ending this one here. Do you guys want a morning after to this? Or do you want the 1x08 'Game Ogre' fic next? Feel free to request/comment!


End file.
